The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a sample distribution system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in order to distribute or transport samples, for example blood or other medical samples, between laboratory stations. The laboratory stations can be used in order to analyze the samples or in order to perform other tasks like capping or identification. An arrangement of laboratory stations with a laboratory sample distribution system can be called a laboratory automation system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in order to significantly increase a throughput through laboratory automation systems and to significantly decrease a time needed to do typical analyzing tasks. Known laboratory sample distribution systems may, for example, comprise magnetically driven sample container carriers that are adapted to carry sample containers over a transport plane.
There is a need for an alternative laboratory sample distribution system and to provide a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.